


Love and Respect

by PizzaNSunshine



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Shakarian - Freeform, arrival, post ME2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PizzaNSunshine/pseuds/PizzaNSunshine
Summary: Garrus wouldn't tell her not to go. He respected her far too much for that. Besides, deep down he knew she could handle herself. She was Commander Shepard, after all. The biggest badass in the galaxy. Hell, she'd even cheated death. That didn't mean he had to like it. Set post ME2 during the Arrival DLC.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Kudos: 17





	Love and Respect

Garrus didn't like this, not one bit. The whole situation set his talons on edge. The very idea of the commander—of Jen— going into that Batarian prison alone, with no one there to watch her six, felt wrong on so many levels.

"Jen," he tried once again, though he knew it was futile. "Are you sure?"

Jen didn't look up from the barrel of her sniper rifle, the pieces of which were scattered over the coffee table in her quarters. She'd disassembled it for a quick cleaning before leaving for the mission. Smiling a bit, she caught the concern in his voice, knowing him well enough by now that she could pick up the subtle change of vibrations in the undertones of his voice common to all turians.

It was sweet, really, that he cared so much. Seriously, when it came to his teammates, Garrus Vakarian could be such a mother-hen sometimes. The closer they grew, the more protective he became. Almost as if everyone's safety was his responsibility. 

Of course, Jen was strong and independent and more than capable of taking care of herself, but she actually kind of liked letting him fuss over her. It was nice to know that someone was watching out for her when she was too busy watching out for the galaxy to do it herself. 

Sadly, she couldn't let him have his way this time.

"This is a stealth mission, Garrus." She sighed, giving her rifle barrel one final swab. "You heard what Hackett said. Go alone or don't go at all."

Garrus ground his teeth together, but was quiet for the moment. They'd been in her cabin, chatting over drinks after a particularly brutal fight with a merc band when the call came through. Jen hadn't sent him away, so he'd heard every word the human admiral had spoken. 

If he was being honest, the whole thing infuriated him. Shepard had done so much for the galaxy, even though it had turned its back on her. She'd faced down horrors and put herself in danger, worked tirelessly for the good of everyone but herself. She'd cheated death on too many occasions to count, even traveling to the galactic core and doing the impossible.

And now the admiral was asking her to do the impossible once more. As a “personal favor”. 

Garrus wouldn't tell her not to go. He respected her far too much for that. Besides, deep down he knew she could handle herself. She was Commander Shepard, after all. The biggest badass in the galaxy. Hell, she'd even cheated death.

That didn't mean he had to like it.

"I know," he sighed dramatically, snapping the ammunition clip back into place on the Carnifex Hand Cannon he'd been working on. He held the reassembled weapon up to his visor to make sure it was clean enough for his impossibly high standards. "You can't blame a guy for trying. Why should you get to have all of the fun?"

Jen glanced sidelong at him, catching the agitated twitch of his mandibles that gave away his bluff. This was one reason why they got along, he tended to deflect his discomfort and worry with humor. It was one of her own preferred tactics, so she knew it well.

"This being commander stuff was bound to have at least one perk," she hummed, shrugging as she popped the heat sink back into place and set the rifle down. Satisfied that her weapons were loaded and ready, she stood up from where she'd been perched on the couch and moved over to the bed where she'd already laid her armor out. 

Without a further thought, Jen stripped down to her underwear and thin, black undershirt, unceremoniously tossing the Cerberus uniform in her footlocker—the only reason she was even still wearing it after telling the Illusive Man to fuck off was because they hadn't yet had the chance to go all the way to the Citadel so she could buy some new clothes. 

Garrus watched, distracted from the weapon in his hands, as she zipped herself into the form-fitting black body suit that formed the base of her N7 armor. They'd "blown off steam" together enough times in the weeks since the suicide mission that they had become quite comfortable with one another regardless of how much or how little clothing existed between them. And though he still wasn't all that interested in the human female form, he was  _ very _ interested in  _ her _ form and liked to get his hands on her whenever he could. 

Not to mention that there was something about physical touch that set his mind at ease—if she was in his arms, she was safe. For a fleeting moment, anyways.

Jen had turned her back to him and was now fiddling with the bindings on her greaves, so she didn't notice when Garrus stood, leaving the pistol behind as he slipped around the table and over to where she stood. She smirked, glancing over her shoulder when his hands were suddenly resting gently on her waist.

The truth was that she couldn't resist his touch. Setting the greaves down, she turned to face the turian who had become her closest friend; her most trusted confidant; and now, her lover. The playful teasing died on the tip of her tongue as she took in the worry in his eyes. Her expression softened and she placed a hand on his cheek, her thumb brushing gently over the bright blue colony markings. 

"Hey," she murmured, moving a half step closer until she was pressed up against him. "I'll be fine, Garrus, you'll see," she assured him, pressing a small kiss to the corner of his mouth. "I just survived a suicide mission that ended with us facing down a creepy ass giant baby human reaper abomination thing. What are a few batarians compared to that?"

That did it. Garrus couldn't help but snort at how insane it sounded when spoken out loud. He chuckled quietly, a taloned finger grazing the curve of her waist with the gentleness of a feather. Only Jen would think that walking alone into a prison ran by anti-human batarians was no big deal. 

"Right," he drawled. "Just a few batarians who despise humans on principle and a high security prison. What could possibly go wrong?"

"Exactly," she grinned. "I'm glad you are starting to see things my way." 

"Except—" he started, his blue eyes gleaming with laughter. "You said this is a stealth mission, right?"

"Mmhmm," she hummed, distractedly running a finger over the ridges of his mandible. 

"Well, we both know that 'stealth' is not your forte. Things tend to explode when you're involved."

"Excuse me!" she gasped in mock outrage. "Have you forgotten that I was an infiltrator back in the Alliance? Stealth was practically my life!"

"We all know being an ‘infiltrator’ just means you are a decent shot with a sniper rifle."

"Decent?!" she scoffed.

"Yeah, decent," he repeated, the flanging undertone of his voice vibrating with laughter. "If only because you're  _ almost _ as good a shot as I am." He winked. "Being a good shot does not make you good at sneaking. I'd say guns blazing is definitely more your style."

Jen's eyes narrowed, her lips forming a pout. "That sounds like a challenge."

"I would never dream of challenging the great Commander Shepard," he said, mock solemnity thick in his tone.

"I find that hard to believe." The smirk was back. "But that's ok, I accept your challenge. Next mission it'll be just you and me and our sniper rifles. We'll see once and for all who the better shot is." 

Garrus couldn't help but smile at her competitive spirit and felt almost sorry for whatever merc band or geth squad crossed them next. Jen and Garrus were a force to be reckoned with on a normal day. But pit them in a competition against each other? Whoever the poor enemy was didn't stand a chance.

Her hand cupped the back of his neck as her voice lowered seductively. "And when I get back from Aratoht, I'll prove to you just how stealthy I can be."

At the stealth comment, his breath hitched and his eyes widened. Was she suggesting— "I—er—" he started, swallowing hard. "I look forward to it—whatever  _ it _ may be."

Jen smiled, taking his hands in her own. "Good," she said, her voice quiet. "It's a date then. I'll be back in a few hours and then you'll be sorry you ever questioned my abilities—or actually," she paused, smirking, her tone low and throaty, "you'll probably be thanking me." 

She was such a tease—and he loved it.

"We'll see about that," Garrus chuckled, thoroughly turned on now as he squeezed her hands and leaned into her touch.

"But for now," she sighed, pressing a kiss to his nose before pulling away, "there's a job to do. Help me with that back plate, will you?" 

He swallowed hard once more to collect himself before nodding and moving to do as she asked. He picked up the plated armor piece and began adjusting the straps, helping her get it secured as she efficiently snapped the chest plate into place. A moment later, she was fully suited up and ready to go.

She turned to him and stepped closer, smiling when his arms automatically slipped around her, holding her close. When she'd first met Garrus, he'd been such a tough, renegade kind of guy, it never occurred to her that he might have this softer side. She couldn't deny that she was thankful to be one of the privileged few who managed to find their way underneath the tough exterior to the kind, affectionate turian beneath.

The best part was that it didn't take away from who he was at all. He still poked and teased and challenged her, just like old times. She thought it must be a sign of just how comfortable they were together, as if they were made for one another.

"Alright," she sighed, "I should go."

Garrus snorted. "As if I hadn't heard that one before," he teased.

Jen laughed. It was well known that 'I should go' was her signature line. She didn't mean to say it, it just came out. She pressed into him, pulling him in for a hug, murmuring, "Seriously though, it's time." When she'd pulled back, she could see the anxiety in his eyes.

The truth was that Garrus was not a fan of these solo missions. He’d already lost her once and spent two years in mourning and berating himself for not being there when she’d needed him. He didn’t want to even imagine having to do it all over again—not when he could be there to watch her six. But she was Commander Shepard and she called the shots, and Garrus respected that, even when whatever she needed to do brought him no end of anxiety.

His mandibles twitched imperceptibly but he nodded, saying lightly, “Fine, fine. I have some very important calibrations to finish. It’s probably better you go so I can actually get some work done.”

Jen barked a laugh. “Yes, you really should get back to those calibrations. They aren’t going to fix themselves, you know.” 

Rolling her eyes playfully at his roguish grin, she moved to snap her weapons into place on her back. Taking his hand she tugged him to the door and they boarded the elevator. When it arrived at the main deck where the forward battery was located, she slipped her arms around his waist and touched her forehead to his. 

“See you in a few hours, ‘kay?”

Garrus pressed his forehead into hers a moment before pulling back and grinning. “Go give those batarians hell—or, actually, don’t. Since this is a stealth mission and all.”

“You just make sure those calibrations are done when I get back because, so help me—,” she shot him a mock glare before continuing, “—if I hear ‘I’m in the middle of some calibrations’ when I come looking for you, I just might snap and turn that gun over to Tali.”

Gasping, Garrus tried his best to look shocked and outraged. “You wouldn’t dare.”

“Try me.”

Laughing, he pulled her in for a hug before stepping back and out of the elevator. “Fine. I’ll do my best. Now, I should go.”

Jen snorted, her expression twisting to playful outrage. “Hey, that’s my line.” 

“See what happens when you threaten to take my gun away? It upsets the balance of everything.”

“You are terrible, you know that?”

“So I’ve heard.” He smirked. “See you later Shepard.”

“Bye Garrus.”

He held up a hand in farewell as the elevator door closed. Standing there for just a moment longer, his mandibles twitched in agitation before he mentally chastised himself about being overly sentimental and a worrier. Jen was a fighter. She was strong and had survived way worse odds than this. She would be fine.

Forcing himself to turn away from the elevator, he marched straight to the forward battery and immediately began tinkering with programming codes on the terminal there. She would be gone for hours and sitting around moping and worrying over her wouldn’t help anyone. 

Besides, these calibrations weren’t going to fix themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> So...this is my first ever [posted] ME fic. I started this one about a year ago when I was doing a full ME play through and it is meant to be a three part fic. But Covid and other adult life stuff has been a jerk. Anyways, with the Legendary Edition coming in a few months, I'm hoping to have a fresh wave of inspiration to finish this one. In the meantime, I feel like this part works ok as a stand a lone fic so I thought I would share because there is no such thing as too much shakarian :)


End file.
